


The Words that Represent My Heart to You

by bluesky_elucia30



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fluff, One-Sided Relationship, Rejected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesky_elucia30/pseuds/bluesky_elucia30
Summary: Gaku loves Tsumugi but on the other hand Tsumugi loves Riku and he has the same feelings. Gaku try to get Tsumugi’s heart by spending most of his time with her. Can he do it?





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: 

Hello! This is the first time I make a story. So I might make soooo many mistakes. I hope you do not mind>< I receive comments from bad to good, but please do not give me flame>< Anyway, I do not own anything from IDOLiSH7. Whether in terms of characters, songs, or anything related to ainana is not mine. I just have this idea hehe XD

Basically, my story will be veryyyyy long and I plan to write so many chapters. If you like it, you can read it^^ but if you do not like it— it’s okay, I do not mind at all, because everyone has different taste isn’t it^^

In this story, it occurs after the 1st ainana anniversary. Everything changed from there and I plan to make the story somewhat complicated because I will use two different pairs! GakuTsumu and RikuTsumu. The story will be divided into several branches, just like the otome game, There is one route and another route right? I made this story like that, just to make it easier to understand :D The First Story is RikuTsumu (I do not know how many chapters I’ll make though) after that, there will be a GakuTsumu section and this will takes a looooooong time XD. I am still wondering which pair I discuss next after them? I think... maybe RikuTsumu again? Oh yeah! sorry I just realized that I made this introduction to be sooooooo long. I think you may have tired of reading this all XD My bad... Let’s move on to the story again then^^ Happy reading~ I hope you like it :D

PS:

“…” is when someone talking

‘…’ is when someone talking on their mind

 _Italic words_ is when the group sing a song

“ _italic words_ ” is a flash back

* * *

 

It has been 1 year after Idolish7 celebrated their 1st anniversary. Idolish7 along with Trigger has created many collaborative programs. Ever since they decided to form a collaboration, the two agencies have good relationships, which has a good impact on both sides. 

Today is a great day. Idolish7 has a live concert with Trigger. Everything went smoothly like the plans the two agencies created. The concerts are amazing, everyone is happy, nobody make mistakes. Everything is perfect. Tsumugi stands on the back stage, she smiles broadly at how Idolish7 grew from an unknown idol to becoming the most popular idol. She was very happy because the value of their hard work has paid off. Idolish7 even had a chance to hold a live show along with their rival group, Trigger, and this made Tsumugi really happy. As she smiles broadly to the idolish member7, suddenly her smile turns to worry as she saw—

"Riku-san! Are you okay?" she ran towards Riku

"I’m... all right..." he held his chest as he leaned against the wall, panting slightly

"Does your chest hurt? Wait a minute, I’ll take your medicine and inhaler as soon as possible" Tsumugi wants to go but then Riku grabs her hand

"No..... it’s okay..... I..... just need a little break"

"Are you sure Riku-san? Your face is so pale and your breath is unstable" there’s a worried look on Tsumugi’s cute face

"Yes, do not worry..... After this..... is our next turn after all"

"Umm ... ok ... be careful" Tsumugi looked at him anxiously

* * *

 

"Everyone! Thank you for waiting! Please listen to us and let’s sing together! Here we go! Restart Pointer!” Riku came to the stage and started shouting to boost the mood

 

_Kimi to warai aeta nara_

_Donna kyou mo kae rareru sa_

_Mata atarashii yume wo miyou yo_

_STEP ON DREAM_

_(Hu!) issho ni_

 

The melody of Restart Pointer heard gracefully on the stage. Everyone sings in harmony, they dance passionately and show their existence to the fans. Fans kept chanting and waving their lightsticks. But then something strange happened, Riku began to lag in the middle of the song. His ever-smooth and energetic movements slowly changed and his movements were delayed from the others, as the center, it was obvious that he made some mistakes like that, but he kept his best effort and smiled brightly.

 

**Riku POV**

‘I can not hear the song... I can not concentrate either... whose part now? is it Tamaki? After him is Sogo-san so by the time he finish it... that would be my part’

 

_Kitto sore zore dakishimeteru_

_Yuzurenai mono chigau kedo_

 

‘Great! My voice is very hoarse and now everyone are looking at me’ 

I looked at the other members, they did their best so I also had to follow them. I tried to focus on the instrumental. Though I barely heard anything, I could at least hear the rhythm. So I can match it with the others. I hope I do not make a lot of mistakes.

‘So far so good. Ok the next song is Thank you for your everything. The beat is so fast, I have to do my best. Oh yeah, I remember the manager telling us we had a short break after the Restart Pointer was finished so I had to say something before proceeding to the next song’

* Pant * * pant * "Do you feel tired? No? Great! Let’s move on to the next song! 3! 2! 1!" After that, we sang together

‘Huh?’ * Gaps * ‘oh no oh no oh no... do not tell me— no! I can not get an attack now. We’re still performing now. I need to calm down or I’ll have hyperventilation now. Relax Riku you can do it... just... keep balancing my steps with the others and it’ll be fine’

I tried to do my best to sing and dance until the song finished. Although my time is late compared to others, I can still sing until the end of the song despite having difficulties breathing.

 

**Normal POV**

* Behind the stage *

Riku walks while dragging his feet. His vision is so vague now. Everyone rushed to Riku who almost hit the floor.

"NANASE-SAN!"

"OI! RIKU!"

Both Iori and Yamato rushed to Riku. Iori catches Riku before falling to the ground and Yamato lightly pats Riku’s back

‘Shit. This is bad... Riku is barely breathing. I need to help him as soon as possible’ thought Yamato

"Its ok Riku. Just breathing normally. Inhale, exhale. Repeat after me Riku" Yamato guide Riku so he can breathe the air well

It took a while for Riku to stabilize his breath. His breath was still laboured, but it was much better than before

* Pant * "Iori ....." * pant *

"Yes Nanase-san? How do you feel?" Iori’s voice sounded a bit panicked. But he remained calm

“How much * pant *..... song left....* pant *" 

"We still have to sing two more songs, perfection gimmick and one additional song from our side unit, fly away. If we also include encore— there will be 3 songs because we will sing Natsu, shiyou ze with Trigger"

"Can you... back me up... for the rest?" Riku becomes limp. His legs are no longer able to sustain, and Iori supports him

"No, you must rest up Nanase-san. Let me do the rest on your behalf" 

"But…."

"No buts. Rest is rest Nanase-san, besides, how can you sing if you can not even stand up? Nikaido-san and I have supported you all this time"

"I can not..... do that..... haa... haa..." Riku holds his chest tightly with his right hand. While, his left hand using Iori as his support.

"Listen Nanase-san I can not let you— No. I will not let you sing on stage if it’s like this. You need a break. If you keep pushing yourself very hard, I’ll guarantee you’ll pass out from exhaustion. just rest ok?"

Riku can not hear every word that Iori says but he understands the moment when Iori asked him to rest. Not long after, Riku nodded and Iori smiled for a moment

"...... If Idolish7 can not get to the stage, let us do it to give you time. I do not think Riku will recover quickly after all" Tenn walks into the crowd and he stops right in front of Riku. He saw Riku’s condition and he’s surprised at how bad his condition is. Idolish7 members did not respond to his statement right away, instead they had panicked at their center

"Thanks Kujo, you save us!" Yamato was the first one to speak

"No need. I will let Gaku and Ryu know about this" Tenn left the room.

 

After he left the room, he walked quickly, almost running, into the dressing room. He explains everything on Gaku and Ryu about the idolish7 problem. He also did not forget to let Anesagi know this too. After a brief explanation, they understand and move toward the stage together. Before the trigger comes on stage, Anesagi stops them and tells them which song they will sing and what they will do next. Trigger understands his instructions and they come to the stage. Anesagi then stood behind the stage, monitoring their actions. 

* * *

 

By the time trigger finished their song and had a long chit-chat on stage, Riku finally feel better and he can sing again. He apologized to everyone and he started to stand up in order to continue the concert. Iori tells him not to push himself too far but Riku tells him that he is fine after taking a long break thanks to trigger. Hearing Riku's answer, Yamato, as the leader declares that Riku is allowed to perform in one condition, if he reached his limit, Yamato will forcefully pull himself out of the stage, no matter if he is in front of the fans or not. Riku nodded at Yamato’s statement and Idolish began to walk toward the stage.

Idolish7 starts singing at the remaining songs. After idolish7 completes the perfection gimmick, both Riku and Iori have finished singing their side unit song. Meaning that there’s only a few minutes left for the live concert. In which, that time will be used for encore. Riku began to feel relieved since he thinks he will not be able to survive until the end of the concert but here he is, standing in the middle of the room. Somewhat, he’s glad of this. Riku then move through the dressing room. To justify his stage clothes which truns messy after the incident of him nearly have an attack.

 

**Riku's POV**

I blank out and look my reflection on the mirror

‘I look horrible. No wonder some fans who sit on the front line near the stage looking worriedly at me’

I remember their expressions, especially for my fans. They changed the color of their lightstick to red even though Iori was singing his solo part at that time

“Sometimes fans are unpredictable huh? Poor Iori” Riku giggle

‘Yosh! Its perfect. Now I just need to join the others for encore’ I walk happily while humming restart pointer song. As I walked, I heard the familiar voice of someone in my ears. The voice is not far away from where I am standing now. So I can hear it a bit.

"So...... ok?" A man's voice was concerned at his statement

"Un... I ..." while this is the voice of a girl who sounds almost crying

 

"I can not really hear what they say, and now I'm so curious about what they're talking about, because I feel familiar with their voices, I'm pretty sure the girl voice belong to manager's but who's the guy with her?" I walk closer to them to get better hearing, and hid behind a wall near where they were so they would not notice me.

'Ah! It really is a manager’

"Mana—“ I called the manager, but my words had been cut off when I saw Yaotome-san patting manager's head gently and soon after that, he hugged her. I do not know why, but my heart feel so hurt at what I'm seeing right now. ‘What is manager doing with Yaotome-san? Why did he hold her? Why she did not push him? Why is she rubbing her head on Yaotome-san's chest? Why.... manager looks like she’s holding her tears?’ There are a lot of questions in my mind right now

‘Huh? Dammit... no more... why do I keep getting attacks in a row? My chest feel so hurts... like there are a lot of swords stabbing there... I also… can not breathe’

I'm still hiding behind the wall. This is bad. Very bad! the attack was 10 times worsen than before. My vision became so vague, my chest was seriously ill, I felt the world revolve around me. I’m sure that I’m hyperventilate. I do not know why I remembered what Iori said earlier

“ _If you keep pushing yourself very hard, I’ll guarantee you’ll pass out from exhaustion_ ”

"Haa ... haa ... Io .... Ri .... Ugh ...." I see nothing but darkness leads me on.

 

**Normal POV**

Tsumugi was feeling a bit calm down. She has been worried at Riku’s condition so Gaku support her. Gaku feeling glad that Tsumugi is not as sad as before, he smiled at her. He wanted to say something but he abandoned his intent when he saw Riku on the verge of passing out not far away from where they stood

"Nanase? Oi, are you alright?"

Gaku running towards Riku but it's too late. Riku slammed into the floor with a big thud and Tsumugi turned her gaze toward the sound. She was shocked at what she saw right now. Tsumugi saw Riku lying on the floor, unconscious and Gaku was beside him. Gaku laid Riku head on his thigh and he used both of his hands to support Riku's body. Tsumugi still processed this incident until she was just beginning to realize what was happening and she start shouting Riku's name while running towards Riku and Gaku.

"What's happening Yaotome-san? Why is Riku-san unconscious?"

"Do not ask me, you know that I was with you, so how can I know why he's acting like this?"

"That make sense... Riku-san! Please wake up... what happened..." Tsumugi shake Riku's body lightly

Gaku and Tsumugi are still there until Riku begins to have difficulties for breathing

"Hey... is Nanase having trouble breathing? You notice that too right— why does he tremble like he's so cold?" Ask Gaku curiously

"What?" Tsumugi exclaimed and studied Riku's body

"You are right Yaotome-san. Riku-san trembling"

"..... what the fuck is going on? Tenn told me that Nanase got a bad cold so he can not perform before, but normal people do not act like this if they only have a mere cold. As if I would believe that dumbass words! So I have been wondering is Nanase— by any chance suffering from a disease or something?"

"......"

"Forget it, this is not the best time to discuss something important like this, I will move this boy into the nearest room first, then I will call Tenn, just wait with Nanase 'kay"

"......" Tsumugi eyes filled with tears

"Shhhh ... its ok, do not cry. Nanase will not die, just let's finish this fast so I can let Tenn and your group know quickly" Gaku saw Tsumugi nodded and he left her.

'I should not have left my cell phone in the dressing room. I just need to call it all and it will get easier. Damn... I wonder where Tenn and idolish7 member now’ 

* * *

Gaku runs down the hall and he scanned every rooms, whether or not he saw someone from idolish7 or his own group 

"Ah! Izumi-ani! Perfect timing!”

"Yo Gaku! What’s up ... Oh yeah have you see Riku? We need him for— oi! What are you doing?"

"C’mon. Just bear with it. I’m in a hurry" 

"But you grabbed my hand so hard that ouch— ouch— that’s hurt you Moron! Where are we going?"

"To the place where that dumbass were? Do you know where he is?" 

"Dumbass? Kujo? If you are looking for him, he is in the dressing room with Tsunashi-san”

"Perfect! Just wait here and do not move anywhere ok"

"Aaaa okay" Gaku ran as fast as possible 

"Geez... I wonder what’s going on with him. He does not even answer my question" Mitsuki shook his head

 

BRAG

 

Gaku brag the door harshly and he looked for Tenn quickly as he come in. The one he’s looking for looked very annoyed at Gaku who brags the door harshly without even knocking.

"Oi Gaku. Do not brag a door like that, are you dumb—“ 

"Tenn! Nanase condition is really bad now, come with me! He needs you"

"Where is he now?" Tenn’s voice changed from annoyed to serious

"He’s with Takanashi-san now, they are in the furthest room at the north near the vending machine. Just follow me and I’ll tell you where he is” 

"Who are you talking to? Anyway it does not matter now.. Lead me to where Riku is, Gaku"

"Yes. Ryu, can you let idolish7 member know? I just found Izumi-ani just now. Thanks" Gaku patted Ryu’s shoulder 

"Aaa ok. Goodbye" Ryu saw them go and he started grabbing his cell phone that was in his pocket. He called Sogo and informed him that Riku was unconscious and he was in the furthest room at the north near the vending machine. Hearing this, Sogo unable to speak. He just saying thanks to Ryu and he hung up 

Sogo telling everyone on the room that Riku has another attack. He speak fastly with a high tone so everyone did not really catch what he was going to talk about. Sogo repeated his words slowly and everyone got surprised especially for Iori. He ask where Riku is, and Sogo answer immediately. Yamato then leads everyone to Riku’s place asap. 

On the other hands, Gaku and Tenn left the room. Mitsu who still waiting outside ask Gaku what did he want. Gaku, who do not have time for explaining, only tell Mitsu that one of his comrade, Riku, is unconscious right now so he need to bring Mitsu with him since he’s idolish7 member. Mitsu got taken up by Gaku’s words and he start to get worried. Tenn told both of them to move faster and they do as Tenn say.

Gaku, Tenn and Mitsuki come to the room where Riku was. Tenn hurriedly sit on the couch and he check Riku’s condition. He ask Tsumu where Riku’s inhaler and medicine. Tsumu then shake her head and told him she doesn’t have it with her right now. Tenn lost his control and start to get angry and he want to scold Tsumu for not bring them but got interrupted by some people who come in 

“NANASE-SAN”

Iori shouting Riku’s name while coming in. He move next to Riku and place the bag on the table next to couch where Riku’s sleeping in

“I bought your inhaler and medicine. You don’t need to suffer anymore so please.." Iori can not continue his words. Instead he shake Riku’s inhaler, removing the cap and place it on Riku’s mouth

‘Inhaler? Medicine? So my predictions were right’ Gaku thought 

Everyone waiting for Riku to recover. Riku’s breath still laboured despite he got a treatment from Iori. Everyone panicked. Iori still doing his best, helping Riku to recover. While everyone panicked, Sogo, Yamato and Mitsu inisiatively going outside to find Banri and tell this situation 

They met Banri who has been talking to Anesagi. They explain Riku’s condition to Banri and he got surprised. Yamato told him that Riku could not make it to encore if this situation is like this. The staff hearing this situation, told both Banri and Anesagi to stop the concert if Riku conditions is really bad. They got silent and Tenn come from nowhere, telling that they need to continue the concert no matter what happens. But Banri told Tenn that Riku can not even perform. Hearing this, Tenn asked Banri to remain silent and hear the others. At first Banri was confused by what Tenn said but then he knew what Tenn mean by "the others". He heard fans keep shouting for encore. The voice was very loud and never once stopped. Banri then thought of the solution and Tenn said

"Fans are the soul of an idol. Without fans, idols will not be able to let their potential grow. What do you think will happen if you stop this concert half-way? Fans will disappear. What will happen after that? Fans will be disappointed. If that happens, there will be a possibility of they will go away and will not become fans anymore. Being an idol is not as easy as you think. If an idol loses their fans, it will be more difficult for them to improve and stick to their current position. What would you do if this happens? Even if you try your best, the fans who left will not come back again. Some of them may come back but the feeling are not the same as before. So think carefully what you will do. You make a small mistake, you will get big damage"

"I…."  Banri does not know what to say

"I have an idea how to solve this" Tenn grinned


	2. Chapter 2

“So how’s your idea?” Banri asked curiously “Basically, everybody needs to get all together when it comes to the encore right, but who are we talking about now? Idolish7. They are full of miracle. They always do unexpected thing that never come to our minds. So why do not we distort the facts? We just need to let a unit from idolish7 to come up. Let’s say, we can let mezzo” or trio perform. Then, to make it sound like a planning, after they are done, one of us, trigger, will say something like "idolish7 is full of unexpected things huh" so fans will think we actually plan it. At the end, we do not need Riku to perform”  
“But we will sacrifice Iori in that case, besides, isn’t we plan to sing the natsu shiyou ze?”  
“Sometimes we need to lose something to get something better. As for that, we have not put it in the playlist yet. So fans still do not know which song we will sing. We just think we should sing that song because it will be easier for all of us to perform simultaneously, but since Riku is not here, I do not think we need to sing that song again. I think shuffle unit is easier for our condition now. So how is it?”  
“......”  
“It’s okay, I prefer to not perform rather than seeing Nanase-san suffering” Banri and Tenn saw Iori walking towards them.  
“Nanase-san looks like he is in pain. I do not want him to feel more hurt than this” He continue

Seeing the atmosphere, Banri knew everyone would agree on Tenn’s idea. So he told Tenn that he agrees with his idea. At first, Banri wanted to let l&g sing for the encore but in the dressing room a while ago, he saw mezzo” look very tired, as if they could faint at any time (though they do not) he could not let Iori perform because it would be weird if Iori perform without Riku even though Tenn is here. He did not have a choice but to let the trio to be able to perform with Gaku. Hearing this, Iori return to the room and he told Nagi, Tamaki, Gaku and Ryu, who just came, to gather in the place where Banri and Tenn were. Everyone follow him and move to that place. Banri explain Tenn’s idea and everyone agreed.

* * *

  
Everyone gathered in the o-shaped line. Tenn leads the group and says no matter what happens, they have to do their best to make fans smile. He encourages everyone to make everything perfect to the end, and become a professional idol who does not make the visible mistake, in which, everyone shouts "ouu" (only idolish7 shout this though). After that he smiled a little bit and walk towards Gaku

"Remember Gaku, I will not tolerate unprofessional actions. If you mess up everything you will know what will happen aren’t you?” He smiled mischievously  
"I know I know. Gosh, what an annoying brat you are" Gaku left and walk to the trio

Trio and Gaku get ready to perform. They changed their clothes, brushing their hair and do other things. When they are ready, they go up to the stage. There is a second pause when fans saw only the matsuri team performing at the encore, but that atmosphere changed as they started singing. Fans waving their lightstick and started chanting. Time is running so fast that fans didn’t realized the song Matsuri team brought was finished. Gaku holding his microphone in his ear and say exactly the same words as Tenn said on the backstage. He only added a few sentences to make it sounded like the way he used to talk.

"Idolish7 is full if unexpected things isn’t it!!! I was surprised when I found out matsuri team is the only one who performed. Hey Izumi-ani. What do you think? Nanase is great isn’t he? he decide this idea by his own haha as expected of idolish7 center"

Behind the stage, Banri, Tenn and the others see the performance matsuri team and wait for the fans reaction. They hope fans do not mind Tenn’s plans

‘huh? Oi we did not plan this !!’ Mitsuki panicked a bit but still remains in his pace

"O ... of course I think he is amazing !!! Our center is the best among us !!! right leader?"

‘oi oi why me?’ Yamato saw a slightly panicked expression of mitsuki, then he replied "Yes .. Riku is sometimes difficult to predict, but the idea is not bad too? This kind of encore rarely happened haha"

"Riku is very marvelous !! I love Riku !!" Nagi just being Nagi. He shouted as cheerful as he always do

Everyone laughed and the fans laughed too. The atmosphere of the stage ends with excitement. Behind the stage, Banri, Tenn and the others were relieved by the fans positive reaction. Apparently Tenn’s idea runs smoothly without fans knowing the truth.

* * *

  
* SKIP TIME *  
* Ainana dormitory, Riku’s room *

Gaku comfort Tsumugi who is crying right now. Tsumugi had been crying for 20 minutes, worried over Riku who had not regain consciousness after the live concert was over. Gaku look at his cell phone screen to have an idea of what time it is

‘12: 03 AM. It’s been 2 hours since Nanase fainted. No wonder Takanashi-san is crying now’

"Hey, it’s okay, do not be sad, Nanase will wake up soon so do not cry ok?" Gaku still trying to calm Tsumugi but Tsumugi is not listening and still crying.  
"Look" Gaku show a funny video on his cell phone

Tsumugi saw his cell phone slowly, a few minutes passed and finally she started laughing

"Haha ... I do not know you like a puppy doing silly things like this Yaotome-san" Tsumugi wiped his tears and laughed in a cute way.  
‘Cu--- cute !!!’  
"Yaotome-san?"  
‘I search that video just now though, but I do not think she will be happy with just looking at the video’  
"-san? Yaotome-san? Are you okay?"  
"... Huh? Ah !! Sorry !! I’m fine. Err... I like funny things too y’ know" Gaku smiled akwardly  
"Is that so? I think you do not like this kind of thing" Tsumugi smiled sweetly  
"Well, depends on which kind of video haha"

*long silence*

"By the way, it’s too late so how about you stay here?" Tsumugi broke the atmosphere  
"Huh? What time is it now?"  
"Did not you see the clock on your cell phone now? It’s already 12:11 AM Yaotome-san"  
"Ah ... come to think of it, you are right haha" Gaku forgot about that because he was too focused on Tsumugi  
‘How stupid I am. Showing her such a clumsy side’ thought Gaku  
"This dorm is for boys so it’s fine if you want to stay over"  
‘she’s right. I’m not bringing my car anyway, also it’s too late. There is no public transportation at this hour, so maybe it’s best if I can stay here for the night’  
Gaku thought about the situation and finally he nodded and thanked Tsumugi who offered this help to Gaku. Tsumugi on the other hand, smiling and wanting to bring Gaku into the living room to rest, but Gaku stopped her while asking

"What about you? Do you stay here for a night too?"  
"Umm ... well, yes I am. I will tell my father that I will stay here"  
"I see... Where are you sleeping?"  
"There is only one room for a guest so maybe I will sleep on the couch in the living room"  
"A beautiful woman like you sleeping on that couch? You do not deserve something like that Takanashi-san, let me be the person who is sleeping on the couch and you can sleep in the guest room"  
"I--" Tsumugi blushed at Gaku’s statement and continued, "I’m okay Yaotome-san, you are a guest so it’s inappropriate for you to sleep on a couch like that"  
"I am a man so I can sleep wherever I want. The case is different since you are a girl"  
"But I can not do that"

They debated for a while about who should sleep on the couch. Gaku’s argument is more valid than Tsumugi so Gaku wins the argument and he will be the one who slept on the couch

"Thank you Yaotome-san, how gentleman you are" Tsumugi complimented him  
"Only a stupid people who let a woman sleep on the couch" Gaku chuckled  
"Really? Haha you are funny" Tsumugi laughed and Gaku smiled  
"By the way, can I go to the living room now? I am a bit tired"  
"Sure Yaotome-san"  
"Good night, let me know if anything happens, you can wake me up if that happens"  
"Ok. Good night Yaotome-san" Gaku leaves Tsumugi and he comes out from Riku’s room  
Tsumugi sat on Riku's red couch. She holds Riku's right hand and see his face  
'Riku-san... when will you wake up? Please... wake up... I'm so worried... ' she rubbed her eyes with her free hand  
'I feel sleepy... but I have to stay awake... to look over... Riku-san...' Tsumugi could not stay awake anymore. Tiredness hit her as she fell asleep

  
In the morning, Riku finally regain consciousness. The first thing he saw was Tsumugi, who was sitting on the couch right beside his bed, while holding his right hand with both of her small hands. She closed her eyes so she did not know Riku was aware. Based on what Riku saw, it looks like Tsumugi is praying? Riku is not so sure himself, so he moves his hand a bit and Tsumugi is shocked. She opened her beautiful pink eyes and looked at Riku who gave her a weak smile. Tsumugi was relieved and she hug him in his bed. In which, Riku was surprised and accidentally grabbed her breast

"AAAAAAAA I’M SO SORRY MANAGER" Riku pulled his hand hurriedly while feeling embarrassed  
"No, it’s okay. In fact, I’m glad" she blushing a bit and smiled with relief after the blush is gone  
"Eh? glad with what?" Riku tilts his head in confussion  
"I’m glad you are awake, I’m really worried about Riku-san but ... I’m really relieved to see you finally open your eyes ..."  
"Ah... I’m sorry..."  
"No !! It’s okay !!!"  
"...... how long I have been out?"  
"I’m not sure... I do not count it, but you have fainted after the live concert ended yesterday"  
"...... I see...... what happen next? How... is the concert.....?" Riku asked in a serious tone  
"After you fainted, Yaotome-san and I---"

Tsumugi explained everything to Riku. From what happened in the room where Riku fainted, how everyone reacted, how Banri and Tenn decided what would happen next, and finally, Tenn’s plan to end the concert  
"......" Riku bit his lips and Tsumugi continued her explanation

She tells Riku how everyone is worried about him. Even Gaku, someone who is not from idolish7 feels worried too

"I make everyone worry huh... I have to apologize to everyone later"  
"Everyone cares about you a lot Riku-san"  
"Un!! They are very kind!!! But..." Riku lowered his head and looked at the bed cover  
"Riku-san ..?"  
"I ruined everything... I’m so sorry manager!!! I am such a bad center!!! It’s not the first time I have fainted without performing at the encore. Back then when we just debuted, I also like this. I made the same mistake twice. Also, I always burden everyone, get an attacks, ruining the concerts and-- "Riku’s words have been cut-off by Tsumugi, who is hugging him tightly  
"It’s okay Riku-san, you are a wonderful person. You shine so bright and make everyone happy through your song, your hard work, your dance and your smile. You always do your best to make everyone happy"  
"But---"  
"Shh... it’s ok... It’s ok..." Tsumugi pats his head  
"Thanks manager. I feel much better"  
"I’m glad to hear that!!! How about having a breakfast? you haven’t eat anything since yesterday isn’t it? I will make something for you"  
“I’m not hungry. I just a little bit thirsty”  
“Ok. What do you want to drink?”  
“a water is fine”  
“Wait a minute Riku-san”  
Tsumugi leave the room and go to the dining room to get Riku a glass of water. Ainana dorm is so silent and kind of empty. Tsumugi think maybe everyone has been resting on their own room since yesterday is a big and productive day. Tsumugi grab a glass and fill it with a water. She walk back to Riku room and give the glass to him.  
When Riku drank his water, Tsumugi got a rabi-chat from Gaku. Saying that he went back because he got a sudden call from Anesagi. Tsumugi send him a kinako sticker and then look at Riku, who is also checking his cell phone. After checking his rabi-chat, he asked Tsumugi how everyone was doing. Tsumugi says that they are fine, but she does not see any of them.

"Manager, you have been watching me since yesterday right? so how about you take a break now? I can see a dark circle under your eyes"  
"It’s okay Riku-san Your condition is more important"  
"But you are a girl, looks is important, isn’t it?"  
"Well..."  
"I’m fine now, so you can sleep"  
"It’s okay, I can sleep later"  
‘Besides, seeing Riku-san take my tiredness away and I love to spend my time with him’ Tsumugi smiled as she looked at Riku.  
"Is there something on my face?"  
"Not at all"  
"But you are looking at me for a while, and now you smiling"  
"Is that so? I do not smile Riku-san" He smiled funny  
"There !! You’re smiling again" Riku pointed at Tsumugi’s lips  
"No, I’m not~" Tsumugi laughed  
"Then why are you laughing now? I do not understand"  
"Hehehe"  
"Just tell me what’s wrong, I’m curious now"  
"No way~" Tsumugi stood up and wanted to leave Riku  
"Heeeeeey~ why did you go? Tell me alreadyyyy" Riku pouted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa I'm really sorryyyy, I have final exams and I have a basketball match with another university after my final exam is done so I haven’t update chapter 2. I’m really sorry!!! I will try updating fast!!! Thank you for those who gave me kudos I’m so happy^^ this chapter still RikuTsumu (mixed with GakuTsumu) but I promise I will make a full GakuTsumu later :D I hope you enjoy this~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -beware- This might be long and kind of formal. You can skip this if you want.
> 
> First of all, I would like to apologies about the delay of my story. A lot of things happen in my life, so I was completely forgot to update this story. Actually, someone who is really dear to me passed away and I was really really sad. I don't know what to do. My life is totally pointless since I don't know how to stand up from my current state, I even have a huge depression because of this. My sincere apologies. I didn't mean to abadon/ignore this story, but then... anyway, for a compensation of my mistake, this chapter will be two times longer than I used to write. I hope this will make up my mistake
> 
> Oh yeah, I just noticed that my previous chapter is full of talking? I will make this chapter more decent compared to the previous one. I hope you enjoy my story
> 
> Once again, my sincere apologies of my rudeness for not updating!!!!

* * *

The next day, Riku health is getting better. Normally Riku would wake up around 7.00 AM. but today is different, he woke up earlier than he always do. He grab his cell phone to see what time is it, and it say 6.00AM. One hour earlier. He wonder why he could wake up this early, despite that he was totally sick yesterday, but he doen't really bother it, since he stretch his body now. As he stretch his body, Riku start to get ready for his daily routine. He remember about everything happened yesterday, and he start looking for Tsumugi, who has been a huge help to his mess yesterday. At first, Riku's direction move to the other side of his bed. He have noticed that Tsumugi is no longer there, so he start moving outside, hoping that he will meet Tsumugi and express his gratitude to Tsumugi. As he move outside, he meet Tsumugi. They are almost bump into each other.

“Hi Manager!! Good Morning!!”

“Oh my!! You scare me. Good Morning Riku-san. How are you feeling? I was about to come inside your room. I didn't know you would come out in a hurry like that”

“Did I? Haha sorry about that” Riku give his cute smile for a bit

They are talking for a while, until Tsumugi noticed that Riku need to get more rest. Tsumugi ask Riku to get back to sleeping and tell him that he need to rest more and don't push himself too much. Since it might affect his health to be worsen. But then Riku denies and say he already have a plenty time for resting. As Tsumugi want to argue about Riku's answer, Riku cut her words and express his gratitude. He really appreciate Tsumugi's works by staying with his side for such a long time. Tsumugi were taken back at Riku's word and she was so happy. Tsumugi then telling Riku that it is her job to make sure everyone are in a good condition. Hearing this statement, Riku is laughing happily and say Tsumugi will be a good wife later in the future. To her surprise, Tsumugi replied while being flustered.

“Whaa--- It--- It doesn't matter!!! where does it comes from Riku-san!!!” Tsumugi totally embarassed

“Haha sorry sorry, but it's true. I think I will be jealous if I wasn't the one who will be your husband. You're really nice manager”

“Huh? Riku-san?” Tsumugi's face turning into a shade of red now

“Err-- That-- that just an example!!! I mean-- I am-- uh--” Riku panicked and try his best at explaining

“pfftt... ahaha don't worry Riku-san. I know you just want to tease me.”

“Right. haha”

Tsumugi and Riku still had their fun, they have been talking for a while and Riku offer Tsumugi to come to the kitchen and have a breakfast together, in which Tsumugi agreed. Time flies as they had fun togther. It was already noon time. Some member of Idolish7 start to appear one by one. Starting from Iori, Sogo, and Mitsuki. Seems like the rest still feeling tired so they haven't wake up yet. When they come in, Iori take a glance at Riku and start asking him a question about how is he doing. Hearing this, Riku's heart is filled by joyfulness and he start acting a puppy. After all, its a rare occasion for Iori to show sympathy like that. Iori on the other hands, saying that he only care for Riku because he's their center, and his teammate as duo. When everyone laughing together, Tsumugi's cell phone suddenly ring loudly. Making everyone jump in unison. Tsumugi hurriedly check her phone and see Gaku's name on it. Gaku is calling her. She immediately pick it up. Gaku ask Tsumugi about Riku's condition, Tsumugi also can hear Tenn voice, even though it sound so distant. His tone showing worryness, and Tsumugi smiled a bit. Gaku's call didn't last long because he still have a business to attend. When Tsumugi finished her call, Riku ask her who is the one who call her. Tsumugi then replying it was Gaku.

“Then, is Tenn-nii also speak to you?”

“Yes Riku-san. He's asking your condition as well, just like Gaku-san was” she lied. Tenn didn't say anything to her, but she doesn't want to make Riku sad, that's why she lied

“Yaaay. I knew it. Tenn-nii doesn't hate me”

“Don't get too happy Nanase-san. He just ask for a formality. Not as a brother” Iori tease Riku

“At least he's not as mean as you're Iori!! huh. I wish you're like Tenn-nii” Riku pout

“Whatever. I'm not in the mood of arguing” Iori sit on the chair

“So am I” Riku grab his glass and start drinking with a huge gulp

“ahaha...”

Tsumugi laughing Everyone then doing their own business. Riku is reading a magazine in the living room while singing thank you for your everything. Without noticing that Tsumugi is looking at his direction. Riku still reading until Tsumugi say his singing is always make her feel at ease. Which, Riku then blushing for a bit. While seeing Riku, Tsumugi also say that Riku's style at singing always ended in a cute way. Doesn't like Tsumugi idea, Riku start to sing last dimension. He only sing Tenn's part though, but he really do a good job at mimicking Tenn's style and movement. Tsumugi really amazed at Riku

'Amazing! I don't know Riku-san can sing trigger song so well. Is it because of the fact that Kujo-san and Riku-san are twins? They really look alike, even when singing a song like this' Tsumugi thinking while watching Riku

Suddenly, there's a sound of a door. Meaning that someone come in. The person who is came is no other than Yamato

*yawn* “I though Kujo is coming but it just Riku” Yamato walking around lazyly and greet both Riku and Tsumugi

*yawn* “Mornin' Manager. Mornin' Riku”

“It's already 3PM Yamato-san” Riku remind him

“Still morning to me, since I just woke up. Anyway, what did we have for todays breakfast?”

“Scramble egg and sausage. We also have rice ball” Tsumugi explained

“Geez. Not again. I'm getting tired of this food” Yamato sighed

“Today is different. I add bacon to match the egg, and seaweed for the rice ball”

“Man. This agency need to have more effort to give us better food” Yamato sighed

*TIME SKIP*

One week later, Idolish7 have a photo session with a girl magazine. It also including an interview that will be published on the magazine as well. Everyone is really excited for this job, except for Tamaki who is looking for his pudding. The photo session went well, so the staff told ainana member to have an interview right away. Which also doesn't take much time since there's a limitation of the duration. As the time flies, everyone being interviewed one by one, they were some question that they need to answer and those are about how is their life as an idol, how they enjoy their time, and so on. While Riku have his turn, suddenly Nagi asked a random question about what type of girl he likes. Riku got surprised as he didn't expect this coming from Nagi. Riku didn't respod right away, since he think it wasn't fair if he was the only one who being asked a question like that, but because the atmosphere were changed and everyone are waiting for his answer, he finally answer Nagi's question. But he say in one condition, everyone must answer the same question because he was too embarassed to do it alone. Everyone then laughing together as Riku say that, then they agreed. Riku still feeling embarassed, and explaining what is his type. Every statement he say, are definitely Tsumugi's characteristic. Which, every Idolish7 member know who is the one Riku's refer to. On the other hands, Tsumugi who is standing at the back doesn't hear anything. She was talking with the other staff about the other preparation, so she doesn't pay any attention to the interview. *poor Riku </3* After the interview is done, everyone say their farewell. Tsumugi give everyone their drinks and say good work for today. Everyone are drinking their drink, while Riku approaching Tsumugi.

“Thanks for today as well Manager!!”

“Good work Riku-san. How is it going? Are you tired?”

“It's fine. Anyway, you have more work then mine isn't it? Are you fine? ah... I'll bring something for you then” Riku want to leave her but Tsumugi grab Riku hand

“Don't be Riku-san. I'm fine. I'm strong you know” Tsumugi say proudly

“haha ok then” Riku pats Tsumugi head and Tsumugi completely surprised by a sudden action

“This doesn't sounds like me, but you know what Manager... I like that part of you. I like a girl who is a hard worker” Riku still patting Tsumugi head

Tsumugi surprised and she was stand there just like a statue. She doesn't even move. Thinking about what Riku was doing right now, reminds her about what Gaku do when he was calming Tsumugi down a few days ago. Gaku and Riku touch are completely different. Even though they are doing the same action. Which is, patting Tsumugi head. Gaku is more into gentle and giving so much love/affection, while Riku patting her hesitately, as if he wasn't sure if he can do it or not. While thinking about this, Riku asked her if she's ok or not. Tsumugi got a little bit surprised and say she's fine and Riku doesn't need to worry.

Later at the evening, Tsumugi texted Gaku for the first time. Normally, Gaku was the one who start the conversation first, but now Tsumugi is the one who do that. The conversation isn't important though. She just asked Gaku about how is his day. On the other hands---

*YAOTOME PRODUCTION*

Trigger still have much work to do. They have a busy day as usual, when they're taking a break, Gaku check his cell phone and got surprised by Tsumugi rabichat. He told his teammate that he want to go outside for 30 minutes, and he will come back after he finished his business. But then Tenn immediately argue that Gaku can go outside no later than 20 minutes. Gaku, who doesn't want to follow Tenn's idea, say that he want to go longer than that. Tenn still say the same words as before and they had a negotiation about how long Gaku will leave the room. After they're done, they have made a deal. In which, Gaku will go outside for 30 minutes but he need to train two times harder than he always do. Which is, Gaku doesn't mind as long as he can have his time with Tsumugi. As he was outside, he read Tsumugi rabi chat. She asked her about how is he doing. Gaku was so happy when she read that and he call Tsumugi instead of replying the rabichat. He doesn't think that Tsumugi will pick it, but he still tried to call her. To his surprise, Tsumugi pick it up on the first ring. Tsumugi asked him why he call her this late, and Gaku tease her while saying that she's the one who have been looking for him. Tsumugi then laughing and they talk for a while... until Ryu intterupt them and ask Gaku to come back to their training. Tsumugi encourage Gaku to do his best and Gaku immediately smiled, even though Tsumugi can't see his gentle smile. Gaku made a gesture to let Ryu know that he will come back later, and Ryu then leave. As they are talking, Gaku heard there's a knock at his cell phone. Looks like someone have been knocking Tsumugi's door? Who knows...

*TSUMUGI'S ROOM*

*knock* *knock* “Comiiiing. Yaotome-san, wait a minute 'kay. I have a guest”

Tsumugi tell Gaku aboout that, but Gaku say he doesn't want the call ended since he was worried about who is the one that come to Tsumugi's room. After saying yes, Tsumugi walking towards her door while she's holding her cell phone. When she open the door, her father is the one who is standing in front of her room. Tsumugi's papa then asked her why it took so long for her to open the door and she say that she was talking with Gaku over the phone, so she doesn't realize she have a guest. Because Tsumugi feel a little bit guilty for making her father waiting, she asked him if she can help him with anything? And he replied that he want Tsumugi to make an arrangement of idolish7 job for the next project. Tsumugi then replied that she will do it right away. Not long after she say that, she just realized that Gaku is still waiting for her. So she asked her father if is it ok for her to let Gaku know about it as well?

“Is he still there? No worries. You can hand over your cell phone to me, so I can talk to him”

“Ok then. Thanks father” tsumugi hand over her cell phone, without noticing her father scary smile

On the other hands, Gaku still waiting for Tsumugi, he can't hear every conversation Tsumugi made with her father so he doesn't have any idea about why Tsumugi took a long time there

'maybe she talk with someone important? Should I end the call though?'

As Gaku thought, he finally hear someone speaking

“Yaotome-san isn't it? Hello?” Gaku can hear Tsumugi's father voice

'uh oh this is bad' Gaku start to have a bad feeling

“Err-- yes it's me. Good Evening Takanashi-san. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your daughter at this hour”

“You don't need to be so formal to me. I just wanted to say hi”

“Umm-- ok then” Gaku say awkwardly

“More importantly... Can I asked you one question?”

“Of course!! what is it? “Are you close with my daughter? It's normal if you're one of idolish7 member, but you're not. Mind to tell me what happen between you two?”

“Yes. Err-- I mean not really. It just happen that we're kinda close. We only talking about works though”

“Works? I see... I see. Don't get a wrong idea just because our agency are close now. You can only befriend her. Understand?”

“Yes Sir!!”

“Good. It's late so I'm going to end this call”

“Good night Takanashi-san” Tsumugi's father didn't answer gaku's response

Gaku is looking at his cell phone and he was exhaling his breath.

“Gosh. That was so intense” Gaku feel the atmosphere suddenly changed to hot and intimidating


End file.
